Downtown
by Brittany1985
Summary: Gibbs told Jenny she doesn't know how to have fun any more, Jenny is out to prove him wrong. The whole team joins in on the fun, based on the song Downtown by Lady Antebellum AN: I re-wrote chapter 2 so please read it even if you read the other version. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Here is a nothing story I have been working on, hope you like it. Now I can add more to make it longer or end it where I have, what do you guys think? Please let me know. I wrote this story after listening to the song Downtown by Lady Antebellum. If you have never hear it I suggest you listen to it.

I don't own NCIS, or The song Downtown by Lady Antebellum.

Enjoy!

Downtown

The team was finishing up some paper work before they headed home. It had been a slow day; everyone was catching up on their paperwork that had been piling up. Around 5 pm Jenny Shepherd walks out of her office, she had been sitting for too long, looking down at the bull pen she sees Gibbs and his team are still here. DiNozzo slams his pen down with a smile on his face.

"Done!" Walking over to Gibbs desk, placing the files on the edge.

"Boss, here is mine" McGee says standing next to Tony in front of Gibbs's desk.

"You boy can leave than." Tony looks at Tim who nodes his head

"Boss, since we have the weekend off why don't we have a guy's night out. We can invite Ducky and Jimmy too"

Gibbs looks between the two men, Tony looks like an excited kid on Christmas and Tim seems excited too but is better at hiding it than Tony is. Before Gibbs can answer

"Why don't we make it a team outing?" All three men look over at the voice, Jenny smiles walking closer.

"Jen, don't you have paperwork to do or something?" Jenny is a little hurt

"Well yes Jethro I do have paperwork to do, but having a little fun never hurt anyone."

"Jen, when was the last time you had fun? Do you even remember how to have fun?"

By now Tony and Tim had backed away from Gibbs desk walking closer to Ziva's who by now was done with her paperwork but was waiting for things to be over between Gibbs and Jenny

Leaning over Gibbs desk, Jenny gets as close as she can with the desk in between them

"Jethro I know how to have fun. You should remember how much fun I can be"

"When was the last time you had time to have fun?"

"It has been a while but that doesn't mean I can't go out and have a little fun"

"Jen why don't you just go home and do your paperwork. The guys and I are going out. Tony tell the others." The two just stare at each other before Jenny leaves walking back up to her office, once there Jenny gathers all her things and leaves.

By the time Jenny got home and put her things in her office she was steaming. _How dare Jethro just dismiss me like that! He of all people knows I know how to have fun. _Sitting down at her desk, turning on her radio, turning station she didn't want to listen to jazz it just reminded her of Jethro, stopping when a song caught her liking

After the song ended she had a great idea, picking up her phone

"David"

"Ziva"

"Jenny, what is wrong? Do we have a case?"

"No Ziva, no case and nothing is wrong. I had an idea"

"Oh" Ziva has been there when Jenny got one of her crazy ideas; she had thought they were all out of her system now that she was director.

"Ziva, it's not a bad idea"

"Jenny, you said that the last time and we got into a lot of trouble, my father had to come and help us out."

"I know, but I just want to go out tonight. To show Jethro I know how to have fun."

"What brought this on? It couldn't have been just Gibbs saying you can't have fun?"

"Well it was part of it, I was going to stay home, but then I heard this show on the radio"

"Ok, what should I bring over?"

"Yay! Ziva you are the best! Bring over some clothes and make-up to get all dolled up. I am going to call Abs. See you in a few." Jenny hangs up, calling Abby next.

"Director! What can I do for you? Is there a case?"

"No Abs, I have an idea and wondered if you would like to come over and go out with Ziva and I"

"Oh ya! Wait does this have anything to do with what Gibbs said?"

"How did you hear about that?"

"McGee" Abby counties talking

"Abby! Just come over to my house, bring clothes and all the stuff you will need. And don't tell McGee"

"Ok, I will be right there" Before Jenny can say anything Abby hangs up. Laughing Jenny hangs up the phone. Figuring she has time to take a quick shower before the girls get her she hops in the shower. When she walked out of the bathroom just in her towel she was greeted with a tight hug from Abby.

"Abs, I can't breathe"

"Sorry." Abby backs off sitting on the bed next to Ziva.

"So Jenny, what is this great idea, you had?" Ziva doesn't sound to happy but they are friends so she will go with it

"Ok, so you heard what Jethro said to me today in front of everyone no less. I want to get back at him"

"Jenny, when has anything Gibbs said really gotten to you?"

"Ziva, you know the history we have and I want to prove to him I still know how to have fun. We had a lot of fun in Paris"

"Oh, I heard some rumors about you and the boss man. So they are all true?"

"Depends what you have heard. Anyways we can talk about that another day, tonight I want to have some fun."

"I am solo in" Abby says happily, Ziva on the other hand doesn't say a thing

"Come on Ziva, please"

"Fine"

"Thank you. Ok so what did you girls bring?"

Once the women were ready, Abby called McGee just to find out some info as to where the men were, after finding that out the three women head out.

"Who was that McGoo?"

"It was Abby, just checking in to see if we are all ok." Tony laughs.

"McGee you should just ask her out already" Gibbs gave Tony a dirty look

"Sorry boss, but they are good together, don't you think?"

"I do, and Anthony and Ziva do too." Ducky adds, Tony just stairs at him, McGee laughs at Tony.

"What!" Gibbs yells

"Jethro, you have to admit they do." Gibbs doesn't say anything, his eyes were looking at the door, and they were wide. The other men looked towards the door and their eyes popped out too.

"Is that….."

"Yes and…" McGee answered.

"The guys are looking over at us" Abby said to Jenny who was in between her and Ziva.

"Good." She had seen Jethro look over at them, and his eyes get wide. Jenny knew she looked pretty hot tonight all of them did. Jenny had on a tight red dress that barley covered her butt, the front dipped down showing a lot of her chest, with 3 inch heels; her hair down in curls. Abby had tight black leather pants, corsets top with a leather jacket over it, with heels and hair down slightly curled. After much convicting Ziva put on a tight blue dress that fell to her thighs, her hair also down and curly with 3 inch heels she was not use to wearing.

"Let's go over and say hi"

"Abby…."

"Jenny we came to show Gibbs that you know how to have fun, so why can't we just go over and say hi."

"Fine" _Maybe I should flirt with him a little. _ Jenny smirks at the thought. The women walk over to the table of men, as they make their way over every guy has their eyes on them, Jenny is watching Gibbs the look in his eyes made her smile. She hadn't seen those looks since Paris, which made her feel better. She still could make Leroy Jethro Gibbs hot and horny.

"Hello guys" Abby greets the men. Tim's mouth is still hanging open, while Tony can't takes his eyes away from Ziva, Jimmy stutters out a reply. Gibbs doesn't say anything just keeps looking at Jenny. Ducky is the only one that can form words it seems

"Abigail, Ziva Jennifer you all look wonderful."

"Thanks Ducky" Abby leans down kissing him on the cheek.

"Timmy, close your mouth" Abby said laughing pushing his mouth closed. This snaps Tim out of his daze.

"Wow Abs" She laughs

"You don't look half bad yourself Timmy, let's go get drinks for everyone." Abby grabs his hand pulling him into the crowd. Ziva leans down close to Tony

"Tony are you undressing me in your head?" Tony shakes his head, Ziva smiles

"Good" Leaning closer to whisper in his ear "If you are good maybe you can undress me later" Ziva kisses the side of his neck, Tony gulps.

"We're back! Beer's for everyone." Abby and Tim pass the beer around. Gibbs still has not taken his eyes off of Jenny. His eyes slowly slid from her legs which look longer in the heels up her body to her chest finally stopping at her face. The two stair at each other, Jenny brings her beer up to her lips tipping it back to take a ship. Gibbs has to hold back a moan, he has a quick flash back to Paris when those lips slipped over the tip of his manhood. He had to shake his head to stop his thoughts from going there. When his eyes focus back on the women in front of him, she smirking at him. The others at the table were talking and laughing but also keeping an eye on their bosses. They have all heard stories about them, some say they were lovers at one point and others say they are still lovers. People wonder what goes on when they are alone in her office.

"Jenny, Ziva let's dance!" Abby says excited, neither women moves. Abby gives them a- you- better- get –up- and -dance with me look. Both women get up, walking to the dance floor.

Making their way to the middle of the floor, moving their bodies to the beat of the song, Abby looks over at the table all the men are looking their way except for Ducky who is looking the other way. Even Jimmy is looking over at them with wide eyes. Leaning towards the other two women whispering

"Hey, the guys are looking this way, why don't we give them a little show." Jenny smiles, Ziva nodes but is not sure if this is a good idea. This is where the trouble part of this plan is going to come out. Abby moves around so Ziva is in between her and Jenny. Jenny figuring out what Abby is thinking moves closer to Ziva Abby doing the same thing on the other side of Ziva. Both start to move with the music again, Ziva stands there slightly stunned by what her friends are doing, Jenny leans in

"Ziva, come on have a little fun, the guys are loving it! Look over at Tony he can't take his eyes off of us." Ziva looks over and sure enough Tony is looking over at them, as are the others even Gibbs, who has a look in his eyes that she has never seen before in his eyes. She has seen that look directed at her from Tony. Ziva decides she will go along with the plan, listening to the music she moves her hip in tune with the music.

"Do you see how they are dancing?" McGee says stunned. Tony just nodes his head, Ducky laughs at the faces they are making.

"Well as much fun as this is I am going to head home." The others say good bye not taking their eyes off the women.

"I'm…..um….going to….go….too" Jimmy stutters he couldn't watch this much longer; he was getting hot and bothered just watching the three women. He will admit that the women are attractive any guy with half a brain can see that. He really needed to find a woman. After fixing his paints which had gotten a bit tight he follows Ducky out.

2 hours later…

By now the team is on their ways to being drunk. Every guy in the place has been asking the women to dance, which they have just to make Tony, Tim and Gibbs jealous. And it is working a lot! Gibbs wants to pull Jenny away from the man currently with his hands on her ass; Jenny was laughing and flitting with him. Gibbs keeps kicking back drinks by now he is more than a little drunk all the men are. Gibbs has had enough, taking another drink, before slamming his glass on the table and stalks to the dance floor, tapping the guy who she is dancing with

"What"

"Leave, my turn to dance with her"

"No, I am dancing with her"

Giving the guy one of his looks, they stare at each other till the other guy finally leaves. Jenny never noticed Gibbs slipping in the others man place, till his big hands took their place at her waist and felt breath against her ear

"Jen..." Jenny stops moving slowly turning to face him with wide eyes"

"Jethro, what are you doing here? What happen to the other guy?"

"Jen, you have been teasing me all night and you know it" Jenny smirks at him, slowly running her finger down his chest to his belt; stopping there. He sucked in a breath, her smile gets wider. Leaning closer to him pulling his hips angest hers, she feels how much he likes this.

"You proved your point Jen. You know how to have fun; I will never say you don't know how to have fun again." Jenny just keeps smiling at him.

"Jethro" she says in a low, husky voice. His pants got even tighter

"I might have been teasing you all night but that doesn't mean I am going to give into you. You really hurt my feelings." Slightly pulling away from her, to see a little pout on her lips; but a sparkle in her eyes.

"Jen…"

Tony and Ziva are dancing really close their bodies sliding against one another, Tony is kissing her neck leaving little marks making Ziva moan.

"Tony, how about we go somewhere where we can be alone."

"Zi, you're going to be the death of me" Ziva just smiles, leaning in close to his ear lightly nibbling on it. Tony moans.


	2. Re- write -Chapter 2

**AN: This is a re-write/ re-post of chapter 2, things have been changed so even if you did read the last chapter please read this one as I said things may have changed. Thank you**

Downtown

Chapter 2

While the other two couples were dancing, Abby and McGee were sitting back at the table drinking beer and talking. They were a little more than drunk and could barely keep their hands off each other. Picking up her beer Abby looks Tim right in the eyes while her hand travels up his leg to his manhood, once her hand is over it she squeezes lightly making Tim's eyes slide shut moaning.

"Abs, we are in public" Leaning over, letting her lips brush his ear. Knowing he loves when she does this.

"I know Timmy, but I want you and I want you right now. It has been a long time." She finishes, biting his ear. Tim moans again.

"I want you to, but the rest of the team is here, do you really want them to catch us?" Abby leans up smiling wickedly at him, Tim is slightly scared of what that look means.

"It is more fun that way." Kissing him on the lips, while moving to straddle his lap; siting right on his hard manhood. Breaking the kiss Tim sucks in much needed air. He is very aroused right not and he is afraid any little touch or rub with make him cum before the main event.

"Abs, if you keep doing that I am going to cum before we get a chance to do anything else."

"Don't worry Timmy, you will not." Kissing him once again letting her hands roam down his body to the end of his shirt, finding their way under his shirt; running her hands up and down his chest. It has been a awhile since she has seen him naked, his lips travel from her lips to her jaw to her neck leaving slight marks paying close attention to her pulse point; feeling her heart beat quicken under his lips makes his manhood twitch.

"Timmy." She moans. McGee's mouth travels from her pulse point to the top of her breasts that are showing above her corset. He is itching to be inside her right now

"Abby, you should have worn a skirt."

"I know, next time I will." The couple continues to kiss and touch each other

"Timmy, we should find a place to be alone." Kissing him one more Abby gets off his lap, grabs his hand pulling him away from the table.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNC ISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Jenny and Gibbs were the only couple left from their group still on the dance floor. They were dancing close rubbing their bodies against each other, their lips attacking the others.

"Jethro" Jenny says huskily coming up for air.

"Yes, Jen?"

"We should gather everyone together and take them home, then I will show you how much more fun I can be." Kissing him on lips again, Gibbs try's to deepen it Jenny pulls away before he can. Smirking

"Later Jethro."

The couple leaves the dance floor to find the others, they find Abby and McGee in the men's bathroom half-dressed, Abby pinned against the wall with McGee thrusting into her. After Gibbs head slaps them telling them to get dressed and meet them back at the table. Jenny finds Tony and Ziva at a table in a dark corner of the clubs, Ziva on Tony's lab rocking back and forth. After telling them that the group was leaving Jenny makes her way over to their table, Gibbs is there with a much disheveled Abby and McGee. 5 minutes later Tony and Ziva show up and the group leaves. Jenny had called her driver since none of them were able to drive. Dropping off McGee and Abby first then Tony and Ziva, once they leave Gibbs reaches over pulling Jenny onto his lap leaning up so their lips meet again.

The kiss starts off slow and sweet and slowly heats up, it has been a long time since they last kissed like this and both had missed it. Jenny hands slide between their bodies to the zipper of his pants, she didn't want to wait till they got to her house she wanted him right now. Unzipping and buckling them she reaches in sliding over his hard manhood, making him moan in her mouth. Breaking the kiss Gibbs looks up at her

"Jen, we can't your driver"

"Don't worry Jethro; he will not be able to hear a thing. I can't wait till we get back to my house. So just shut up and fuck me." Claiming his mouth again, using her hand she pulls his manhood out of his boxers stroking it a few time. Breaking the kiss Jenny kneels above him pulling her dress up moving her panties aside thrusting down on him, making both of them cry out. Stopping so she can get use to having him inside of her again.

"Jen" Jethro half moans half wines. Leaning down, she kisses his lips while she starts to move up and down setting the pace, slowly moving up before thrusting down downwards quickly. The movement gets more frantic, the back of the car filling with their moans; closing her eyes leaning into him letting him do most of the work. All of sudden she yelps and her back is against the seat with Jethro on top of her.

"Jethro!"

"Jen" He says kissing her neck and jaw

"It's my turn to take control; if things don't slow down I am going to cum before you do." She just smirks up at him, as he starts to thrust again, his fingers slide down her body between her legs slowly rubbing her. He was slow close but wants her to go over first.

"Jethro, harder and faster, I'm right there." His thrusts get faster and faster bring both of them closer to the edge.

"Ma'am, we are at your house." Neither says a word, the driver says it again.

"What?" Jen asks again trying to clear the fog away

"Ma'am we are your house"

"Looking down at Jethro then back up towards where the driver was, he thrusts into her again; Jen gives him a dirty look.

"Could you please drive around the block a couple times, please?"

"Yes, ma'am" The car starts moving again, wrapping her legs around his waist pulling him deeper inside of her. Gibbs thrusts a few more times before Jenny is pulled over the edge bringing Gibbs along with her. Pulling him down slamming his lips against hers swallowing each other's moan, Gibbs thrusts a few more times before falling down on top of her, both trying to catch their breath.

"Jethro, as much as I love you on top of me but could you please get off me." Gibbs chuckles getting off of her, sitting up Jenny fixes herself; while Gibbs zips his pants back up.

"Well, Jethro that was fun, just like old times" Gibbs smirks at her

"Yeah, just like old times."

"Stan, could you please stop at my house" She asks over the intercom

"Yes, ma'am" Jenny cuddles closer to Gibbs, he slides his arm around her shoulders; kissing the side of her head.

"When we get back to your house we will take our time" Jenny just smiles

"I know Jethro" The car stops, Stan gets out of the car opening the door for them; Jethro gets out first helping Jenny out.

"Thank you Stan, I'll call you in the morning if I need you."

"Yes, ma'am." Gibbs wraps his arm around her shoulders again, steering her towards her front door, the couple is stopped before they get to the front door.

"Director, Agent Gibbs." The couple turns towards the voice,

"Sir?" Sac Nav is just getting out of the car along with Fornell who is smirking at the couple. Jenny drops her shoes which she was holding in her hand.

"Director, we have been trying to get ahold of you all night"

"Sir, it is our weekend off"

"I know Agent Gibbs but something has come up and we need our best team on it."

"Are you sober enough Gibbs?" Fornell asks, Gibbs gives him a dirty look, Fornell just laughs.

"Can we take this inside?" Sac Nav asks. Sobering up enough Jenny answers

"Yes, Sir" She unlocks the door letting all three men in leading them to her study, Sac Nav and Fornell sit in front of her desk Jenny behind it; Gibbs sits on it next to her.

"What is this about?"

"There is a missing person we need you to help find?"

"Wait why?" Jenny was trying to keep up but her head was still pounding

"It's a navy wife."

"Sir, no offence but my team is in way able to look for a missing person right now."

"So your whole team is drunk?"

"We had the weekend off sir!" Gibbs chimes in.

"Jethro" Jenny says putting her hand on his arm to stop him; he just gives her one of his looks.

"Sir, why don't we get the whole team here and try and sober them up, meanwhile the FBI can start the case."

"Ok"

"Someone should pick the others up they are in no shape to be driving."

"I'll go and pick them up" Fornell answers.

"I will call them and tell them you are on your way, Abby is at McGee's and Ziva is at Tony's."

"Ok" Fornell just smirks, Gibbs calls up Tony telling him to get himself and Ziva ready the same was told to McGee and Abby.

"Jethro we should get changed before the others get here."

"Yeah, we will be right back sir." Smiling Jenny pulls Gibbs out of the room.

"Naomi, could you please see if our guest wants anything?"

"Yes, ma'am." Jenny pulls Gibbs up the stairs to her room; once the door is closed Gibbs pushes her up against the door his mouth slamming on hers.

"Jethro" She moans, before breaking the kiss

"We can't, Sac Nav is downstairs waiting for us."

"So" Smacking him on the chest before pushing him away from her, slipping away from him.

"We have to get changed; I think I still have some of your clothes here." Looking threw some of her drawers then her closet.

"Here you go Jethro." She turns to find Jethro undressed down to his boxers, smirking at her.

"Jethro, there is no time for that later I promise." Walking closer to him handing him the pile of clothes, leaning up kissing him before walking away; unzipping her dress on the way letting it slide to the floor stepping out of it. Smirking over her shoulder at him, Gibbs takes a deep breath starting to get dressed. Jenny pulls out a pair of jeans and somewhat dressy shirt, pulling her hair up into a pony tail. By this time Gibbs is fully dressed when there is a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"Ms. Shepard the rest of your guests are here."

"Ok we will be right down, could you get some water and stuff together for the others so they can sober up."

"Yes, ma'am"

"Come on Jethro, we have to get down there before someone comes looking for us."

"I say let them come looking for us" Gibbs says pulling her into a kiss, she tries to pull away but he deepens it before she can making her moan. Pulling her closer letting her feel just how much he wants her. Pulling back to catch their breath back

"Jethro, I know you want me and I want you too but we have a case now and when we solve we can coniine it." Sighing, kissing her one more time before pulling away, and opening the door letting her out before he does. Walking down the stair the couple finds the other in the living room talking and laughing.

"Gibbs!" Abby yells running over to him throwing herself at him, Gibbs catches her.

"Why are we here Gibbs? Timmy and I were having a lot of fun" Abby pouts.

"Abs, I don't want to hear what McGee and you were doing. Now get in there with the others we have to talk." Abby pouts again before bouncing back into the room sitting next to McGee who kisses her cheek making her laugh. Ziva and Tony are on the sofa making out, walking up to the couple Gibbs head slaps them.

"Will you two knock it off?"

"Boss, what are we doing here? I thought we had the weekend off?" Gibbs smacks Tony again.

"Sorry boss."

"We have a case, so it's time for all of you to sober up" Each were handed a cup of water and aspirin

"The FBI has things under control for now until your team sobers up." Come's a voice from the doorway, the whole team jumps up standing at attention.

"You all may sit down, relax" They all sit back down.

An hour later…..

The has sobered up a little, Sac Nav went back to the office leaving Fornell to watch over the team and get them sober he is having little luck. Someone, Abby he believes had turned on some music and was blaring it; she had gotten Tim to dance with her having Tony and Ziva them. Jenny and Gibbs were on the sofa talking and laughing to themselves every once in a while they would kiss or touch one another.

"Alright that is enough!" Fornell yelled stopping the music

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Abby asks pouting

"You guys need to sober up and do it now. How about you take showers

"Good idea Fornell" Tony says jumping up dragging Ziva along with him, Tim and Abby are close behind them, leaving Gibbs and Jenny who are in their own little world. Walking up to the couple Fornell clears his throat, Jenny and Gibbs looks up at him.

"Yeah, Tobias?" Gibbs asks, making Jenny giggle

"You need to get sober, the rest of your team is up taking showers and I would suggest you two do to." Jenny gets a wicked look in her eyes, Fornell's eyebrows go up.

"Come Jethro, let's go take our shower." Jenny pulls him out of the room; once they are gone Fornell flops down on the sofa closing his eyes.


End file.
